This Isn't Love, Not for Us
by M.M. River
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the most dangerous patient at Ojiwa Mental Institution, and has been here for five years. Inuyasha Takahashi is new here, and from the first day stirs up trouble. What will happen with these two? Will they kill each other or make a pact?
1. Chapter 1

It is back! My mental institution story is back! I have to upload it chapter by chapter again, so please bear with me, I'm going to get it up as fast as I can. **Please check out my** profile.** It has a very important message on it. Read and review!**

* * *

"I told you! I won't go in there again!" I screech as I push a guard to the floor.

"Kagome, calm down! It's for the safety of yourself and other inmates!" My psychiatrist says in a calm voice while working me into a corner.

I fall to the floor and tears spill over into my cheeks. I hold my head in my hands, rocking back and forth. Right now, I must seem like I'm in pain, but I'm not. It's all an act; if you act like you hate the Quiet Room, the longer you'll be locked inside. I'm a high risk here at Ojiwa Mental Institution, the most risky and dangerous. People fear me, fear my fascination with blood and pain. I see it in their eyes when I come into the lunch room, or when I come into group meetings with my smile and emotionless eyes. It makes me shake with excitement.

I feel the two guards take me by my arms and legs, dragging me down the solid white hallway. I'm cursing at them, saying things that would make a sailor blush.

"Bastards! How dare you try and fucking throw me in there! I'll kill you! You'll be so dead even the crows won't touch your god-damned corpse! I'll enjoy licking the damn blood from my blade!"

I kick at the other patients doors and flail my wrists to the best of my ability. I'm only using half of my real strength; the hours I spend working out would knock these guys out. I dig my nails into the bigger guard's wrist. He yelps in pain and he throws me into the Quiet Room harshly. I land on my side and I feel the pain shoot through my ribs. Sealing the doors shut, they patter back down the hallway. I giggle and lick the blood off my fingers, enjoying the metallic taste.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Kagome, Kagome! You are no more than a bird in a cage! Crane and turtle gonna slip and fall! Who's behind you now, are the big or small?"_

_I can feel them surrounding me. My eyes are covered by my tiny hands, but I know who's behind me. I've always known. And I hate them. Even at the innocent age of seven, I know how to hate. One minute the kids play with me, the next they are tugging at my bow in my hair and pushing me around._

_"Takari!" I say and uncover my eyes. I'm right._

_"Jeez Kagome," Takari whines, "You aren't any fun! You always guess right every time!"_

_"That's 'cause she's a little freak!" A boy named Chiro laughs._

_The rest of the kids, the brats, join in the laughter. I feel rage well up inside me, hot and burning what little sanity I had at the time away. I see a fairly large tree branch and I pick it up. I use all my force to swing it around and whack Chiro in the head with it. The gush of the branches contacting against his skull make the other kids scream and cry. Blood splashes out and stains the concrete a deep crimson, my favorite color. Chiro isn't dead, but he would need hospitalization._

_"Now you know not to call me a freak Chiro," I look down at the now frilly, bloody dress, "Ah, damn! You made me get blood on my favorite dolly dress!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

I hear the locks on the Quiet Room snap open. They aren't letting me out…are they? I haven't been in long enough, a day at most. Eventually I hear struggling and grunting, and finally the locks are slamming shut.

"I like it in here anyway you dumb shits!" a gruff voice growls.

I can't see the figure because he is still in the dark part of the room, not yet in the patch of moonlight streaming in.

"Don't let them know that." I whisper.

He steps into the light, heading towards my voice I assume. I look up from staring at my bloody fingernails. The man has no shirt, showing off his broad shoulders and abs; only wearing a pair of baggy white sweatpants. A patch of silver hair starts at his belly buttonnand disappearing into the sweatpants. His silver hair reaches down to his waist and his doggy ears twitch at every little noise. His amber eyes burn bright against his tan skin.

"Yeah? Why the hell not?" he says.

"They'll take you out sooner."

He gives me a look that suggested I am stupid, "You want to stay in here?"

"You can think in here, you can't hear all the moans of the other inmates."

"What do you think about?"

"What I've done, what I'm going to do, who I've hurt, who I want to hurt."

He smirked, "I like your style, wench."

"My name is Kagome. As in, Ka-go-me. Not wench. I've been here for five year, so you better show some respect dumbass."

"Inuyasha. This is just day two." He smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

Read and review!

A/N: I own the plot line...that's about it

* * *

I watch the girl from across the white padded room. This girl, Kagome, has to be the strangest person I have ever met, buy yet no crazier than me. Just like everyone else, she was in the assigned uniform: a white tank top, form-fitting yoga pants and currently no shoes. She sits in her corner across from me while tracing her patterns with her dried bloody fingers on the cushioned floor. Kagome has long, dark raven hair that turns blue when the moonlight hits it. Her pale skin glitters like a porcelain doll, and her curvy body can make a man fall into the darkest temptations. Hell, even me, and I've only been with very few women in my life.

"How'd you get here?" She broke the silence.

"Keh. Got caught of course." I mumble and glare at the wall.

"What did you do?"

"Guy pissed me at a bus station, so I followed him to his stop and smashed his head into an iron pole. Some old lady caught me in the act and called the police."

"So why here and not jail? Jail is more fun."

"The lawyer got me off on insanity. They sent me to here to "get help and for my own safety." I don't need help, I seem pretty damn fine to me. And I'm not a danger, I'm just angry."

"Was that your first time?"

"No. In this world there are too many idiots for it not to happen."

Kagome smiles, "I do it just for fun."

That almost gives me shivers, "When did you start?"

"I was seven." Kagome says blankly.

I whistle, "Damn. I'm impressed."

She smirks, "My work is special."

"Maybe I'll see it one day."

"If you're lucky, it won't be you."

* * *

_Flashback_

_I walk into my house and throw my book bag on the couch._

_"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I call and sigh, what a long day._

_My ears twitch as the sound of breathy sighs and giggles. I work my way up the winding wooden staircase. The noises grow louder. I can smell my mom…and some other male._

_"…Mom?" I push her door open cautiously._

_My eyes widen and I freeze at the sight of Izayoi, my mother, and a sack of shit that isn't my father under the covers. He's human, and he smells disgusting. Like beer and cigarette smoke._

_"Inuyasha…" Mom whispers. She's shocked, like she wasn't expecting me home. Uh, I come home EVERYDAY._

_"You bitch," I snarl, "How dare you!" My eyes are flickering between red and gold, a sign I'm losing control._

_Mom gets up frantically while covering herself with a sheet from the bed._

_The man, who is shorter than me and has dark bag under his eyes, stands up and I am relieved to find he still has on his boxers. In the state I'm in, I don't need to see another man's junk. Mom holds her hand out to me._

_"Sweetie, calm down," she whispers, "I…I..."_

_"Sorry you had to find out about the divorce this way, son. Guess I'll be your new dad huh?" that pile of worm-shit says._

_I smirk and give a dark chuckle. "Well if you're out of the picture asshole, there won't be a problem will there?"_

_I lunge at worm-shit and tear my claws into the exposed flesh of his throat down to his chest, cutting so deep you can see his insides, which are spilling onto the floor anyway. Mom gives a blood curdling scream._

_End Flashback_

* * *

I laugh; small at first then gradually increasing. That was my first kill, and oh, how it felt so wonderful to tear into the worthless worm-shit skin. I suppose over the past ten years I've gotten lazy. Not covering my tracks and not watching for near-by bystanders. That's how I ended up in this hell-hole in the first place. People don't understand that when I kill, I kill for good reasons. I only get rid of the trash that doesn't appreciate the life they are given, and people who are rude. Cheating spouses (but I couldn't kill my mom, that's crossing the line), parents that beat children, robbers, those people. Maybe you won't understand too; I don't expect you too. It feels good to tear into the weak of heart. I growl to myself contentedly. Maybe Kagome will offer some fun for me too.

I stand up and shuffle over to her. She looks up at me; I notice she has freaky, blank, blue eyes. I smirk while crouching down to her level. Neither of us says a word. We are calculating each other, trying to anticipate the other's body language. We are completely still' I can tell she is experienced. But I'm faster from my demon speed. Before she can breathe, I have her up by her neck. I see the blood poke out from her neck from where my claws are digging in, and that brings me pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!**

I really hate to tell you guys...but this is the last week I'll be able to update for a little while. I'm going to be on vacation (again) for two weeks and I doubt I'll be able to update at all. We'll see!

* * *

I don't struggle beneath Inuyasha's claws, won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me that way. Like I'm scared, like a puppy lost from its mother. I look into his honey eyes and see the burning passion he has for pain. Inuyasha truly loves it, like I do. We might get along, beneath all of our craziness, but this is what it comes down to. We both enjoy the pain and the immense rush it brings us. We don't say a word as I begin to smirk. My hands are not bound, they're the only things I can move other than my legs. I creep my hand along the wall slowly so Inuyasha won't notice. I slip my hand into the back of my shirt, feeling the small scalpel poking out of the waistband of my pants. I stole it from the medical center last week when I went for cuts on my arm, caused by me of course. His eyes flicker to my bent arm, but I whip out the small weapon before he can react. I rake it down his arm and he drops me to the floor. Inuyasha holds his bleeding arm while growling. I smile widely as the look on his face from pain; he's beautiful that way.

"Bitch," he snarls, "That thing is really sharp!"

I giggle, "Oops."

He growls while bearing his fangs at me. They are a pearly white, and longer now that he is angry. Inuyasha leaps at me frantically and claws at whatever he can get to. At first, everything is a blur and fast moving, my human eyes can't see from his fast pace and frantic movements. All I can hear is growling and the shredding of cloth. I muster all my strength and flip of us over. It's fairly impressive, for all I have is feeble human strength to his half-demon ability. I'm straddling his waist and I realize my white pants and tank top are torn all to hell. I hold the scalpel against the tender flesh of his neck The sight makes my soul sing and rejoice. The strong half-demon, being held down to the ground by a weak human. Wouldn't you be happy if you saw it?

Inuyasha stares at me, also realizing my clothes are nearly gone. I stare back at his mesmerized face; I admire his silver hair fanning out on the floor, his heavy breathing making his strong chest rise and fall, his strong muscles that are tense from his "fear." This isn't emotional attraction; I know that right off the bat. This, what we are feeling, is all physical. The need to be close to someone in your physical form, the need to feel them inside you. This is the attraction of bodies, making the blood flow hot with the sex and the pain.

Inuyasha smirks cunningly, "You're hot."

"Mmm," I let out a throaty reply, "You aren't too bad. You'll do."

He traces a claw from the back of my neck, dipping between my breasts, and stopping at my belly button.

"I think I'm better than that," he flips us over so he's on top, digging hos claws into my thighs, "I'll guess I'll just have to show you."

I move my scalpel from his neck to his upper chest. I apply enough pressure to break the skin, but not enough to cause a scar. I don't want to mark is beautiful skin up yet; I want to play with him for a while first. I slide my weapon across his lithe body, heading south. I go between watching his eyes roll into the back of his head and watching the blood drip from his body onto mine.

"Wench, if this is some sort of professional cock-tease, I want to know whose class you're taking." Inuyasha growls.

"I'm in my own class. And it's only a tease if you don't finish."

"Are you going to?"

"I'm considering it." I say, my voice sounding like a black void with no emotion.

Deciding it would be a waste to just the blood run from me onto the white floor, I slide down so my eyes meet his chest and slowly begin to lick the escaping blood up. I can taste the mix of iron and spice, and smell Inuyasha's woodsy scent as I follow the trail I made. It's enticing to hear him growl and shiver as I lick. It's new, it's something I would love to do again. My fingers make contact with his patch of silver happy trail and he growls, louder this time. I look up at his face; he's staring at me and leaning on his elbows, his body making an arch over mine. It's remarkable, the feelings his blood brings me, the heat. Not only do I love to watch it run from his body, I'm now fascinated with the taste.

I smile and lick my lips, "Are you okay Puppy?"

"If you stop here Kagome, I wouldn't be worried about me." He says through clenched teeth.

I can see his wound already closing up from his healing abilities. It saddens me to know the cut will no long mark his tan, beautiful skin.

"I would to cut up your pretty skin anymore Inuyasha." I say as I run my hands lower, feeling his excitement.

I now see the difference between Inuyasha and I: my eyes are an emotionless blue voids, betraying me nothing. His orbs are filled with everything he feels: anger, passion, lust, frustration. In a way, that can make him scarier than I. His victims will always know what their pain brings to him.

"I would hate to tear you up. Finish wench, or I will."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: don't own and stuff. Forgot this on the last chapter.

* * *

I couldn't stop growling. It was my inner demon's growl of dominance, the need for the female to submit to him and me. Kagome's eyes are void of any sort of emotion as she stares down at me, but her smirk is devious and calculating. She doesn't seem scared of my threat to finish this, but then again is she afraid of anything? Kagome is a dominant bitch; I can tell by the way she was the first to make any sort of move on me. How we went from nearly ready to kill each other to ready to have a fuck-fest, I have no idea. When she licked my blood from my body, my demon went into over-drive. He was roaring inside my soul, ready to come out and play with the new bitch he claimed for a play-thing. If Kagome doesn't finish this now, I'm not lying when I said I will. She will either be torn into beautiful shreds, or screaming my name beautifully.

I yank Kagome down by what little shirt I can grab. The top curves of her breasts spill out the top of her shirt, hanging firmly in front of my eyes. I glance up at her face, but all I notice are her pink lips waiting to be bitten on. I crash my mouth to hers in an accidental sloppy, wet, hot kiss. Kagome starts the dominance war, which I expect no less from her. I slit my fangs across the sides of her tongue and the blood peaks out. I only taste a few drops, but it's enough to make eyes rolls into the back of my head. She retracts her tongue back, so I take the opportunity to bite her plump bottom lip and I pull on it. I growl as more blood drips on to my tongue; drop by little drop. Kagome cuts the front of my pants with her scalpel, making them fall off my hips; I'm left in the only underwear the provided me.

"Excited already huh? But I'm just getting started, Inuyasha." She whispers breathlessly as she aligns her groin with mine.

I let go of her lip, "S'not my fault you're somewhat good at this." I say lazily.

Needing something to dig my claws into, I sink them into the small of Kagome's back, feeling the top of her round ass. Kagome's skin is soft; it needs to scratched on and bruised, no one's skin should be this untainted. How she kept it this perfect being in here with all her fights, I have no clue. Not like I could really focus, with my brain being occupied with Kagome's body and all. She gasps when she feels my claws and sinks her teeth into my shoulder. Slowly, she starts grinding into me, but it's hard. I would like it if it weren't for the pace.

"Kagome! That is way too damn slow!" I bark and curse.

"I know." She laughs.

She toying with me, she knows what she is putting me through. I grow tired of her game, and she soon finds herself beneath me.

"You're lucky if you're alive after this, bitch."

* * *

We lay on the soft floor, breathless and spent from our seemingly, never-ending, sex battle. I grab my discarded boxers to examine them. Kagome has cut them in the front; I remember now when she did that. Her position is no better: torn tank-top and no pants, only a bra and white undies. I smirk with pride when I see the cuts dancing across that moon-kissed skin of hers. The scratches mar her porcelain skin and bruises streak her inner thighs; I have ravished her body to the max. It most likely couldn't take anymore.

Kagome herself did impressive damage. I have cuts all down my back from her scalpel, and her nails did major damage to my arms. A turn on, and painful.

"How did you get here?" I speak up from the silence that engulfed us.

Kagome opens her blue eyes, "They moved me here when I was eighteen. I was put in juvie when I was sixteen, still considered a minor."

"You must feel like a badass."

"I am a badass, sweetheart. People are afraid of me here. You can see it in their eyes, and when the whisper when they think I can't hear."

I think something over for a minute, "How about we help each other out?"

"Waddya mean Inuyasha?"

"I'm new here, so people are going to want to see if I can handle myself. Which I can, but I can't handle a whole gang, and neither can you. So if one of us is in trouble, we'll have each other's backs. I know you've been here for five years, but sooner or later those people are going to get so scared of you that they won't take you out one by one. They'll take you out together. Plus, everyone needs a good fuck buddy."

"Mmm," she hums, thinking it over, "Sure, why not?"

"Bet you're happy to be graced with my body being inside you."

"Shut the hell up. I'll cut you into little pieces, starting with your balls." She states matter-of-factly.

"Not before I use your body up and plunge my hand into your chest and crush your heart when I'm done."

We look at each other and throw our heads back in laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I make no profit off this. I only profit in reviews!

* * *

A few days later, I guess from the setting of the moon and sun, the doors of the Quiet Room open, flooding light into my dark corner. Inuyasha growls softly as I stare blankly at the guards at the doorway. Three of them, not a hard battle I must say.

One laughs, "Hey Ginta! Look at these shitheads! Seems like they had some fun while they were locked up!"

The one that spoke has a black and white Mohawk, sharp brown eyes, and pointy looking elf ears. Wolf demons, I can tell from their tails.

"Yeah Hakkaku, maybe the freaks made a midnight of each other." The other wolf demon replies, laughing with the first one.

The one named Ginta also has black and white hair, but it is short and flat.

"Shut up," the biggest one named Koga that I recognize barks sharply, "Alright you two! Get the hell up, your psychiatrists want to see you now. We'll get you some new clothes too."

They walk into the room while Inuyasha and I stare at them, not giving them any reaction. Koga heads towards Inuyasha, and the other two head towards me. I smile; time to have some fun!

"What?! How come she gets two?!" Inuyasha yells while Koga grabs him by the arms, "Get the hell off me!"

"Quiet half breed! Kikyo wants to see you so cooperate!"

I would have laughed at Inuyasha and his antics against Koga had the guards not been dragging me out. A smile briefly crosses my face, excited at the new challenge of wolf demons.

As they drag me out, I open my mouth and start screaming at the top of my lungs, "How dare you even touch me you filthy shits! You are such assholes! I'll kill you, I'll rip you apart! Just like I will do to everyone else in this damned place!"

Ginta growls and tosses me into a room down the hall. I land on my ass and I glare up at them.

"Here she is. She needs new clothes before she goes to see Hojo. Her and the half demon seem to have gotten involved with each other."

I look behind me at the person they addressed. The woman has long, dark brown hair that is tied into a high ponytail and her brown eyes seem warm and friendly against her cream skin. She wears a white dress with short sleeves that comes to just above her knees. She holds a clip board and nods to the guards.

"Thank you Ginta, Hakkaku. I'll take over from here."

"Good luck Sango." They say in unison and walk down the hall.

Sango turns from me and I see her mark on her clipboard. I glare at her back, trying to figure her out.

"You're new here." I state.

"Yes, I've been here for three weeks," she mumbles, still distracted by her clip board, "Now stand up please."

Reluctantly I stand and I see that Sango is taller than me. She turns to me and her eyes roam over by body suspiciously.

"The hell happened to you?" She says in a shocked tone.

"Got fucked in the Quiet Room and it got a little out of hand."

Sango laughs, "Well lets hurry. Hojo needs to see you soon."

"So I've heard," I reply as I hold out my arms for her to take a measurement, "Hojo can go screw himself."

"He only wants to help you and understand you."

"I don't need help, nor do I need to be understood."

Sango stays silent as she finishes her measuring. She turns on her heel to go through her cabinet of clothes; they are all white. Yuck, what a boring color. I take the clothes she holds out to me and I set them on the table to undress. I can feel Sango staring at me when I'm only left in my black bra and underwear.

Her hands come up to cover her mouth, "How…how did you get all those injuries?"

I look in the mirror. Bruises make an ugly purple on my legs and arms, my back and upper body is littered with hickeys and scratches. My thighs are bruised with his unforgiving poundings.

I smirk, "Inuyasha."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm trying to get us as much as I can for this story and Valentines. Though I may not have time to type up chapter 15 for this story, at least I will have up where I left off. This two weeks vacation that's coming up is really cramping my time with writing.

A/N: I don't own or profit from Inuyasha

* * *

"Do you enjoy hurting people Inuyasha?"

I'm sitting in my assigned psychiatrist's office, KikyoYamata. Her office is simple; a black leather couch against a white wall and white floors, a glass coffee table (even though the "glass" is probably fake so us crazies can't break it and harm ourselves or others. Feh.), and a huge on the far side of the room that has papers scattered across the top. Obviously this Kikyo isn't very organized. Do they really think I can trust a woman with my inner thoughts that can't even keep track of her other patients' files? Anyway, here we are, with Kikyo kicking her foot against the floor to make her chair sway from side to side and me lying on the couch with my hands behind my head. When I first saw her, I was amazed at how she looked so much like Kagome. Her hair falls to her to her mid-section and her eerily pale skin gives her a dead appearance, like she's been lying in a freezer for too long. Her eyes are brown instead of blue, like Kagome's, but they still are lifeless and kind of scary. Kikyo's face is very structured, and each part of it is very prominent; her lips have a crimson red lipstick on, like she's some sort of freaky vampire.

Today is my first meeting with her and so far, it's very boring, She introduced herself with a hand shake and spoke in a very bored. Well sorry I don't get your knickers all excited then…In my reply I grunted a "hey" and laid down, signaling I was ready to start my session. Kikyo asked me questions about my past, which I happily answered. She asked me about my first crime, and I responded with every detail and what joy it brought me. The she popped the question:

"Do you enjoy hurting people Inuyasha?"

I think for a minute about my answer. Enjoy it? Usually I hurt people because I feel like I have to, and I won't deny that it brings me pleasure when I feel my claws rip into my skin. But when I was with Kagome in the Quiet Room…I loved it. I loved my claws on her skin, her blood in my mouth, her body moving with mine when I was inside her.

"Yes, but only have certain people brought me the greatest pleasure."

KIkyo writes on her pad, "Like who?"

"A fellow resident here, Kagome."

"Higurashi?"

I shrug, "Sure, whatever her name is."

"Why do you enjoy it?"

"Sometimes I feel like I have to hurt them, because they deserve the punishment. Other times, I just can't stop," I smile, "It feels good and it soothes my inner demon."

"Hmm…" Her pad makes a slap sound when she throws it on the table. She stares at me for a minute and I stare back while smirking.

"Are you scared of me Kikyo?"

"No. People like you don't scare me."

"Why not?"

"This is your session, not mine," she places her hands in her lap, "Tell me about Kagome."

"She fucks real nice." I say.

Kikyo raises her eyebrow, "Is that all?"

I shrug, "Kagome is pretty attractive, I'll admit. She's been here for a while; before you started working here I'll bet. People are very scared of her, though I don't know why. I can't figure her out, so it's very frustrating. I don't know if I want to kill her or fuck her sometimes. She has affected me that much after just being in the Quiet Room with her for a few days."

"Is killing how you solve everything?"

"If I can't fuck it, I'll kill it, also if it solves a problem for me."

"Have you ever had, or considered, sexual relations with another man?"

"NO! Jeez, that is so gross! I'm crazy but I'm not sick!"

My ear flicks to the sound of her picking up her pad and writing in it again. The scratching of the pencil annoys me, and I wish I can tear her hands off. Maybe if I knew what she was writing, I wouldn't be this agitated and paranoid.

The buzzer on the table vibrates and a voice comes out, "Dr. Kikyo Yamata, please report to Juromaru Watashi's room now."

Kikyo looks at her watch and sighs, "I'm glad I got to see you today Inuyasha. I'll see you again next Tuesday. Try to behave and don't get into trouble."

She stares at me for a minute before she figures out I won't respond back. Kikyo sets her pad down on the table once more and the echoes of her heels slick across the room with her white coat swishing behind her. I lay here for another minute longer before my curiosity gets the best of me. I place my feet on the cool floor and slowly reach across the table for the pad. My claws scrape across the surface; I was right, the table is fake glass. Kikyo's hand writing is very messy and I can barely read it. She has made notes of my past, my first kill, and Kagome. Underneath, I notice she has written "Diagnosis." My eyes scan the paper, and when I finish my eyes widen.

_**Diagnosis:**_

_**Anxiety Disorder**_

_**Personality Disorder**_

_**Slight Sexual Disorder**_


	7. Chapter 7

Read and review please!

A/N: Don't own or profit.

* * *

I sit across from Hojo, glaring at him like he is my own personal Hell sent from Satan. Then again, maybe he is. I really hope the devil is laughing his ass off before I shove my foot up it. Hojo is a scrawny, timid man; he has sandy brown hair and soft brown eyes with a friendly enough face that could deceive you into trusting him. He's short, maybe only two inches taller than me. I could kill him, but then he wouldn't be any more fun to mess with. And is he ever the more fun; fun to scare the shit out of, that is.

"So Kagome, "Hojo says as he leans back in his chair, "what's this I hear about an incident with the new patient in the Quiet Room?"

"I got to experiment with the half demon and it got a little crazy. I must admit, he was impressive in size." I smile wickedly.

"Why him? You've never had any sort of sexual interaction with any of the other patients, so why with him?"

He has a point…for once. I've never done any sort of sexual act with anyone before, so why now? Why Inuyasha? Patients like Bankotsu, and even security guards like Koga, have tried to bed me for a little fun so…why…? Inuyasha is attractive, hell let's just label him as a Greek God, but I just met him. Then again, why am I worried about it? Yeah, it's a bit out of character for me, but since when am I concerned about things such as this? Impulse is a thing I constantly act on; Inuyasha is just another impulse I have acted on. He's beautiful, and every day I have to fight to keep the image of his golden eyes bearing into mine, the way he moves with me in a sinful dance…but this isn't love.

"Hojo, of all the things I do know, why I had sex with Inuyasha is not one of them.'

He considers that for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face, "Do you like him?"

"Relatively speaking, yes. I like his body."

Hojo smiles, "But still, he's a friend. And I'm glad you are finally making friends. You need to be more social."

I give him a blank stare, "He isn't a friend. Inuyasha is just not on the top of my list of people to kill."

"Who is?"

I smile sweetly, "You of course!"

I swear I just saw him swallow, the noise making a comical _gulp_ noise.

"Now Kagome, I thought we got along better than that."

"And you think I'm the delusional one?" I laugh.

Hojo rubs the back of his neck and sighs, "Have you been sleeping?"

"No." I say simply.

"Why not?" His eyebrows furrows.

"None of your business."

I love this game! The fuck-with-Hojo-as-best-you-can. It's a personal game between him and I, and I have to fight my smile as I keep a calm face.

"Kagome…" Hojo says firmly.

"How's your wife? Ayumi, was it?"

"Kagome, stop. This isn't what we're talking-"

"Is she good in bed Hojo?"

"Stop." Hojo begins to sweat.

"I wonder if you fulfill all her sexual desires. I know I could."

"Stop it!" Hojo yells, panicking.

"Or is she getting her needs from someone else? She must be lonely in that house all the time. Have you ever cheated Hojo? Ever slept with a paitent? Do you want to sleep with me?"

Hojo slams his hands on the ugly, metal table, "STOP IT NOW KAGOME!"

I simply sit there, smirking up at him. I feel triumphant; another round I've won. He is sweating profusely and breathing heavily. I've never hit him with something so personal before, and it feels great

Hojo sits down calmly, "You will be put under sedation for sleep every night. Your hands will be handcuffed and the security cameras in your room will be activated.

My smile falls and my face slides into a grimace; twisted and ugly. I stand up quickly and knock my chair over backwards in the process, "No…NO! YOU WILL NOT SEDATE ME! HOW DARE YOU! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SLEEP YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I WILL RIP YOUR BOWELS OUT AND WATCH THEM RUNS INFRONT OF YOUR PREIOUS WIFE!" I yank my hands against the cuffs I am bound to on the table, "I'LL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO HELL FOR THIS HOJO AKITOKI!"

He presses the red button for security and about six of them come flooding in. I recognize a few; Myoga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku. One of the ones I'm not familiar with unlocks the cuffs, and he looks like he is about to piss himself. I try to run, but Naraku's hands replace where the cuffs were. They once again drag me down the hallway, me in their arms kicking and screaming.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I WILL SCOOP OUT YOUR EYEBALLS AND FEED THEM TO THE COOK FOR LUNCH! PLEASE! STOP! NOOOOOOO!"

_Slam!_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: blah blah blah fuck my life

* * *

I hear a shrill scream bounce off the walls as I walk down the hall from my session with Kikyo. Something inside me oulls me towards the noise. I spin on my heel to the left and heads towards the desperate sound. As I get closer, the screams get louder, making ears ring painfully,I flatten then on top of my heads to block some of the sound out.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" I hear Kagome plead.

I se the guards struggling to throw her into a door; it must be her room because the Quiet Room is back the other way. She has tears leaking out of her eyes and down her porcelain cheeks. I stand there observing the scene until a man with black hair tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck rushes past me,

"Miroku! Thank God you're here," the flear-looking man says, "Do you have the sedative?"

"I do, but I need you to hold her still." Miroku says.

Kagome stops struggling and looks at Miroku with terrified eyes, "Please...please don't sedate me..."

"Kagome," Miroku says in a soothing voice while the guards pull more of her body into her room, "this is for the best."

The men slam Kagome on a bed as the doctor slowly approaches her with a needlenfilled with a clear liquid. As she whimpers, I start to growl. This is the first time I have seen Kagome express any sort of emotion other than pleasure; this pure terror.

And I don't like that.

Against my knowing it, my feet start to carry me into the crowded room. I feel as if I'min a daze and I have no control over my body as I stare at Kagome trying to fight against all the men holding her down. Miroku whispers reassuring words as the needle inches towards a bright, blue vein in her arm.

"It's okay, you'll be fine Kagome."

N one notices me until I grab the doctor's arm and yank him to me, bending it behind his back forcefully.

"What the fuck are you trying to do to her?" I growl lowly in his ear.

Koga interrupts Miroku answering me, "Mutt, go to your room! It's almost time for lights out!"

I growl warningly and shove Koga into the back wall with one arm. The rest of the guards surround me, but numbers won't get them very far if they don't have a lot of brute strength. I throw Miroku tothe ground so I can defend myself against them. My lips curls in anger as the guards form a circle around me. Through them, I see Miroku has crawled over to Kagome's bed and is injecting the liquid into her arm. She begs him to stop, but it's too late. The sedation has already begun.

I punch and kick until all the guards until they are all on the floor, one cradling his nose. Oops, I must have broken it. So that's what the sickneing crack was. I step over the dragon demon whose nose I broke and rush to Kagome's side. Her chest is rising and falling in panic, her cerulean eyes slowly drooping.

"Inuyasha, please help me..." She whispers in a breathy voice..

"It's too late Kagome." I kneel down on my knees beside her bed and hold her small hand in mine, my fingers overlapping each other.

"Stay with me?"

I nod uncertainly and kiss her forehead. Behind me, I hear someone grunt and shuffle over the floor. I turn to see Koga approaching the bed.

I whip around and throw my arm over her, "Stay away! She's MINE!" I snarl at him.

Koga puts his hand up in surrender and back away. I turn back to Kagome to see her sleeping. My ears droop and I whimper, laying my head on her stomach. Her breathing is steady as i think over what I just said.

_Mine._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: don't own. Review please!

* * *

_Flashback_

"Kagome! **Kagome!"**

I'm sitting in my bedroom, leaning against the white wall, my legs crossed on my pink bed. My headphones are jammed into my ears while blasting Evanescence, totally ignoring my mom downstairs; drunk and screaming. She can kiss my ass; I'm not doing the dishes again. I hear the banging of footsteps against the wooden stairs approaching my room.

"Kagome open the god-damned door!" Mom yells as she pounds away, making my door rattle.

"_**Fuck off!" **_I scream back.

I hear her voice drop to a soothing tone, "Sota, baby, please go to the kitchen and get the keys." Mom's voice is sugary sweet to my baby brother. She's always favored him; even though she scares the living shit out of him.

I can hear the jingling of the keys through my head phones and the rattle of the doorknob as Mom tries to figure out which one is the right one to my room. I laugh and close my eyes to focus on blocking her out again. For a few minutes, I'm successful, until Mom slams the door open to the drum beats of A Day to Remember. The door smacks off the wall and almost hits a stumbling Mom, which would have been hilarious had she not stormed over to my bed and yank me to the floor by my hair. My iPod and headphones clatter to the floor; I bite my lip to keep from yelling.

"Why can't you just do what I ask you to?!" She slurs in my face and I am able to smell the alcohol on her breath. Which isn't a new thing. Ever since Dad dies two years ago all she does is eat, sleep, and drink. I'm the one that cleans, takes of care of Sota, and goes to school while trying to keep my grades up and having a job to pay bills. Oh ,and don't forget the beating I'm putting up with while Sota cries and cowers in a corner, terrified of his own mother.

"Why did you have to kill my husband you worthless shit?! Why do you have to make my life a living hell?!" Mom screams in my face again.

"I didn't kill Dad," I whisper, "But you need to get the _**fuck off me!"**_ I push her off with all my strength and she falls to the floor. I scramble to my feet and reach for Sota, who is covering his ears and closing his eyes while standing in the hallway outside my room.

"Sota please stop cry-" I say soothingly but a hand circle my ankle and pulls me down. Mom's unkempt nails dig into my skin and I knock my head against the carpet; that hurts like hell. I roll over onto my back and Mom climbs over me and back hand slaps me across my cheek, making the area sting.

"You aren't normal Kagome! You beat a little boy with a stick! What fucking five year old does that?! And then you made your father crash the car in that damned accident! Now you think you're above me and won't clean my kitchen? I'll fucking kill you! You are **mine** for the rest of your pathetic life bitch!"

I let the tears leak out of my ears but bite my lip hard enough to draw blood so I won't make a noise. She beats me with her fists until she grabs the lamp off my table and pounds me over and over again on my head. I feel something hot and wet up there, and my vision blurs until I don't see anything else.

I just want to escape this hell.

"Sis, wake up. Stop joking around! C'mon…please…"

I open my eyes to see Sota's worried face above mine. His brown eyes are red from crying and his nose his wet. I turn my head and see my broken lamp along with the moonlight highlighting my room. I sit up and wince from the pain in my stomach and head.

"How long…?"

"Two hours. You were having night terrors again so I had to shake you awake." He whispers.

I nod, "We're getting out of here. Tonight. Just you and me. I can support us both in a cheap apartment with my job and you can change schools."

"But Mom-"

"Can rot in hell."

Sota's eyes are doubtful, but he knows I'm all he has. He nods and runs into his room to pack a bag. I slip my hand under my bed and feel the handle of a knife. Slowly, I stand and shuffle into the hallway, the pain making it almost unbearable, but I know what I have to do. I reach Mom's room. She is passed out on the bed at a weird angle, and her snoring is deafening. I look at the blade and slip it near her throat.

"Goodbye, Mom."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am not Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

I watch Kagome's body convulse and beads of sweat start to form on her forehead. She has been under sedative for five hours now, according to the clock. I go back and forth between sleeping and watching her moan and writhe, as if she's in pain. I don't particularly care if she is; I'm more jealous of the thing causing her pain. Kagome is my thing to hurt, my thing to bleed out.

"Mate…" A low rumble comes from my throat.

However ridiculous the notion is for me to have a mate, she's The One. When you think of The One, you automatically think of romantic shit like flowers and holding hands right? Well…that would be the case if I was able to feel love. Demons, even half like me, usually have a strong pull towards one particular person. It's like any other female/male is not even a consideration for us anymore. The person, human or demon, our inner demon chooses is the most important thing for us on Earth, perhaps the whole universe. The pull and loyalty is that strong. When we recognize who our mates are, we protect them with everything in us.

Honestly, I thought I would never have a mate, but how fitting is it for her to be in this hell hole with me?

"Inuyasha…" I hear a soft whisper behind me.

I look up from staring at the wall and see Kagome peering over me from her bed. Her eyes look tired and her porcelain face is paler than normal.

"Kagome…you're finally awake."

She nods slowly, "How long have I been out?"

"Five hours."

She sighs. Swinging her legs over the bed, her feet touch the cold, tile floor; her body is shaking from whatever emotional ride she was going through.

"You only show emotion when you sleep." I speak up after a few minutes.

Kagome stands but her legs are wobbly, "I always have the same dream when I sleep. About my past. Most of the time about the day I got here."

"What happened?"

She hesitates for a minute, as if she has to debate the question. Kagome strips down to her bra and undies and I feel a hot pain shoot down to my groin. I growl at myself; I want to hear the story before I pounce on her again. She throws the moist clothes in a basket in the corner of the room and sits on the floor beside me.

"I killed my mother. I tried to run away with my little brother. But I guess someone saw the blood on my clothes and called the cops. We didn't make it two miles out of town before they picked us up."

Kagome's blue eyes take on a faraway look and I can tell she isn't just talking to me anymore.

"Mom blamed me for everything. For Dad's death, for her life being hell…I would take all the beatings. She favored Sota even though he was scared shitless of her. Anyway, one night she beat my head with a lamp, and I formed a plan with Sota to run away. But I couldn't get away without doing something to that bitch. For some reason, I kept a knife under my bed but I never used it but for my wrists. I always fantasized about cutting her up or something like that. I grabbed the knife, slipped into her room, and slit her from her throat to her belly button. I must have hit a major vein somewhere because blood spattered all over my clothes and face. I grabbed Sota, and we took off down the street; determined not to look back. Cops picked us up, I confessed to the murder, and I was thrown in here instead of jail."

I stare at her as she finishes her story. I can't see why Kagome was thrown in here. Like she said, that bitch had it coming. No one hurts my bitch but me. Better than jail though, I guess.

I don't say a word, only growl as I pull Kagome into my lap. Her eyes have gone back to their emotionless state, not even giving me a confused look. I lean in to her neck and inhale; her lilac scent drives me insane with how tempting it is. I nip at the sensitive skin there and I hear a hiss escape her lips. I wrap my arms around her small frame and crush her into my body.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" She whispers.

"Shut up, bitch." I growl threateningly, starting to suck on the skin. It's the closest I can get to marking her without actually doing it. Kagome squirms against me, but that just makes me more excited. I detach my mouth from her neck to observe my work; the area is red and wet with my saliva, giving her a pretty impressive hickey. I purr happily. Kagome opens her eyes and looks at me. For once, a smile crosses her face. Crushing her lips onto mine, I feel her legs wrap around my waist, making her heat press onto my erection.

I groan, "Bitch should be submissive."

"I will not be submissive. Nor am I your bitch."

Something inside me clicks. My fingers dig into Kagome's hips, making the scent of blood hit my nose and the noise of cotton tearing slightly. I grind into her as best I can with pants, partly because I don't think I can take it much longer and partly because I control this game. I have to show her that.

I push her head towards me and force her lips to mine. The kiss is all teeth; wet, hungry, and hot. Her hands push on my chest, but her feeble human strength cannot make me move. Reaching down between us, I slice my claws through the front of her underwear, the cotton not even making a noise from the smoothness of the cut.

"Inuyasha-" She manages between kisses.

"Bitch will shut up!" I lift her up with one arm and use the other hand to cup her womanhood. Kagome lets out a strangled moan in protest but presses herself closer to me. I smirk triumphantly and start to stroke her.

"ENOUGH!" A whiny voice calls and the flings the door open.

Kagome's head is still buried in my shoulder, but I turn mine to see who is at the door. Kikyo and a short, brown haired man stand in the doorway with a mob of guards behind them. I growl while pulling my hand away from Kagome. I cover her body is best I can; I don't want any other males seeing what's mine.

Kikyo walks towards me but I snap my fangs at her, telling her to back away. She nods towards the short man, "Hojo, the guards."

The man named Hojo waves a hand to them, and they start flooding in the room, surrounding me and Kagome. I can smell fear coming from Hojo, but I see him staring at Kagome.

"Mate is mine! You no touch mate!" I snarl at them.

One of the guards I don't recognize steps forward to reach out for me. I yank my body away with Kagome still in my arms.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo says, "let her go."

"NO!" I whimper and bury my nose into her hair.

They men take an opportunity to grab me while I'm not looking and focused on my mate. They pull my arms off Kagome, making my hold on her no more. She catches herself before she falls to the floor. Hojo rushes over and lays Kagome against the wall for support. The effects from the sedative are still there, and she's weak from my attentions to her body.

My blood boils, "NO MALE TOUCH MATE EXCEPT FOR ME! YOU NO TOUCH HER!"

Kikyo throws a blanket over Kagome to cover her body while they drag me out.

"I've got him Hojo, you watch Kagome."

Hojo nods in reply. He is stroking her hair as if I hurt her…how ridiculous! That's the whole point of fucking her right? Because it feels good and we enjoy the pain it can bring?

My inner demon starts leaking out again, for the only thing I can see is red and all I can do is growl and try to bite at the hands that have a hold of me.

The last thing I see before I am dragged down the hall is Hojo cradling Kagome, her reaching for me, and Kikyo coming towards me with a smirk on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

You have no idea how happy I am to get all of this story up (though I still doubt I can get up chapter 15) before I leave. I will be updating my T story on my other account, Harper Morgan, today so if you're interested please go read that. Read and review!

A/N: I don't own or profit from Inuyasha

* * *

I take deep breaths to try to regulate my heart that is pumping too fast.

"Inuyasha…where's Inuyasha?!" I cry in desperation, not caring if anyone hears me or not.

I put my head in my hands and start to rock my body back and forth to calm myself down, but it isn't helping much. My body is still shaking from Inuyasha's fiery touch on my body. As soon as he was taken from my grasp and out of my room, my heart started to beat uncontrollably, my lungs felt tight and weak.

_What's happening to me...?_

Hot tears trickle down my face and make small splash onto my knees I feel a hand rest in the middle of my back. My head sort of rolls to look up, my body also weak from the sedative. Hojo is kneeling in front of me, his brown eyes concerned. I stare back blankly with tears still wet on my face.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I feel like I can't breathe…" I whisper.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" This is probably the first time I've told the whole truth to Hojo. "Were you watching us?"

"Yes. We've had you under surveillance since you were put to sleep."

"Why?"

"Kikyo and I wanted to see how you and Inuyasha interacted with each other. I noticed you don't treat him the same as the other patients here. Why is that?"

I lower my eyes into a glare, "I'm not in the mood to get in touch with my inner psycho at the moment Hojo." I spit his name with venom in my voice.

Hojo slides his hand to the small of my back before completely taking it off. He stares down at me, trying to make eye contact, but I flicker my eyes to an old blood stain on the white floor.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He whispers with pain in his voice.

As if I give a shit, right? I don't give him an answer; just keep my eyes on the floor. Hojo is right; I don't treat Inuyasha the same. I'm more trusting with him I don't feel as lonely when he's near. Could I be developing feelings for Inuyasha?

No. I like no one; LOVE no one. Except for…no. Don't think about the fucking past! Feeling are for the weak.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't realize a hand covering mine and taking it off my head. I glance up to see Hojo slowly pulling my hand towards him. I stay as still as a weeping angel when they are seen from a show I watched once, Doctor Who I think? And a weeping angel is exactly what I feel like; a statue to be looked at and observed for anything wrong.

Hojo kisses the palm of my hand, "I want you." He says.

"I know." I reply, keeping my expression blank.

"I want you now."

"I know that too. I can see it in your eyes."

His brown eyes stare at me, observe me again. They close and his lips meet mine sloppily. I pull away for a fraction of a second but his hand is on the back of my neck, forcing me to stay to him. I open my mouth to yell for help, but he takes the opportunity to shove his disgusting tongue in my mouth. Seizing the opportunity of his dumbass decision, I nash my teeth into the offending organ. I taste the salt of blood and Hojo, thankfully, yanks away from me. Glaring, he grabs my wrists and pins me to the hard floor so he can hover over me with one knee between my legs.

"**GET OFF!**" I scream. I try to bite into his hands but I can't reach.

"Kagome shh! Someone will hear!"

_Isn't that the fucking point?!_

Rearing up, I crack my forehead against his. His grip loosens; I can tell his body is stunned from the impact. I scramble to my feet and run out my room, not caring if someone sees me in my torn underwear. The patter of my feet on the tile are the only sounds in the empty hallway. I run, not knowing where I can find help. I yell out the only name I can trust and the only one I want,

"**INUYASHAAAA!**"


	12. Chapter 12

Let's continue on...

* * *

Kikyo slams the door to my room as the guards laugh after throwing me inside. I growl, baring my fangs at her while crouching in a defensive position.

She rolls her eyes, "Inuyasha stop growling. I only want to talk to you."

"Bitch! You were watching us the whole fucking time!"

"Not the whole time. Only where you had your hand in her panties."

I growl when my back hits the corner of the room, "What the fuck do you want with us?"

"Hojo and I are going to try a little experiment. We are going to separate you two for a week or longer to see what happens and how you will both react." Kikyo says as she slowly walks towards me, her black heels clicking on the floor.

I stop my growling and stand up straight. Kagome and I...separated? It took me this long to find her and they want to take her from me?! Not if I can help it, goddamnit!

"You won't fucking touch my mate! Any of you!"

Kikyo simply chuckles and stops right in front of me. She snatches my chin between her fingers and brings my face closer to hers. I try to rip away from her touch, but the bitch is stronger than she looks. I grip her arms with my hand and squeeze until I'm sure it will leave a bruise and blood pricks out of her skin.

"I wouldn't be so sure Inuyasha," she whispers with venom dripping from her tongue, "Hojo seems pretty interested in that little bitch. I'm sure he can shove his hand down her pants if he wanted to."

I feel my blood boiling and my first reaction is to snap my fangs at her. Kikyo simply smiles at me; clearly pleased at having me riled up. Her grip tightens on my chin and starts to bring my face to hers.

"INUYASHAAAA!" Kagome's voice faintly echoes.

My ear twitches and I can tell she is not far from my room, "Kagome..." My inner demon purrs from the satisfaction of knowing she is close by. I rip Kikyo's hand off my chin, making her stumble back from the force I used.

She glares at me, "I'm not done with you. You're my patient."

"But I'm done with you now bitch. I need to go see my mate." I growl as I throw the door open and take off down the hall.

I see no one else has come out into the hall; whether they heard Kagome's cries or not. Faintly, her lavender scent comes from the left, and I follow the trail. I come to a hallway that has four different ones attached to it; all the same with white walls and metal doors with little windows. Kagome's scent is all over the place, but the strongest is the hallway to my right. I take that one, determined to find her. Soon I can hear the sound of someone sniffing pathetically. Looking to my left, I see Kagome, still dressed in her bra and underwear with her head leaning against the wall.

"Kagome." I say softly.

She looks up at the sound of her name and relief flood her eyes, "You came for me...?"

"You're showing emotion..." I say, astonished.

She sniffs, and now I see her eyes are watery and her nose is red and puffy, "I'm scared Inuyasha."

I purr softly while pulling her into me by her wrist, "No one will hurt you, mate." I bury my nose in her hair and rub my claws up and down the middle of her back soothingly.

_My mate! Mine to hold and bleed and fuck!,_ my inner demon rumbles contentedly.

Kagome simply nods as her body relaxes and goes still.

"What happened?" I ask, concerned for once.

"Hojo kissed me and tried to have sex with me."

"Hojo will fucking die." I say, eerily calm so I won't loose control with Kagome in my arms. I place a finger under her chin to lift her face to look at me. Her blue eyes, back to being beautifully blank again, stare back at me. Smirking, I slip my tongue out to lick her top lip.

Her eyes flicker with lust, "Don't tempt me puppy." She presses her nearly naked body against my clothed one.

"I'll take you right here in the damn hallway." I rake my nails over the soft skin where the curve of her ass begins before the underwear covers it.

"You promise?" She whispers against my mouth, her lips just brushing my own.

That makes my desire flare, and in the blink of an eye I have her against the opposite wall with one hand around her throat and one wrapping her leg around my waist. I cover lips with mine and bite on her bottom lip until it bleeds. I suck the blood from the wound, loving the metallic taste that is Kagome. I grind into her, feeling her heated core through my pants. She moans as our mouths slide together. Kagome, however, is not one to be completely submissive and will not give up without a fight. She rips my shirt open, which doesn't take a lot considering she is pretty fucking strong for a female, and rakes her long nails from my chest to my torso. Growling as best a human can, she protests against the fact that I have pants on and quickly gets to work with pushing them down as best she can with shaking hands.

"Why are you shaking?" I whisper in her ear.

"So much fucking need." She says in frustration.

I chuckle as my hand on her thigh slides to her center, "Maybe I can help."

"Later Inuyasha. For now, we have an experiment to conduct."

My head turns sharply to see Kikyo, Hojo, and a lot of guards behind them. I growl as I press Kagome further into the wall; thoroughly pissed off that they interrupted a second time.

"Fuck off!" I snarl.

Kikyo waves her hand lazily, and all the guards come in waves towards us. Several grab me by my arms and legs. A few grab Kagome, and I can tell they are holding her so tightly her arms are turning red. I snap my jaws and struggle, but there are so many that any struggle is futile.

"Let me go you dumbfucks! I want mate NOW!"

They take us somewhere, but every hallway looks and sounds the same. Silent, empty, and haunting.

I fucking hate these hallways.

Eventually, we come to a room a white room, of fucking course, with two cells separated by glass. Each cell has only a bed and a small window to see outside.

No...they, they can't put us so close and not let us touch can they?

Sadly, I hate it when I'm right.

They throw me in first, making me land on my ass and I have to throw my arms to the side so I won't fall. They same my door with a loud bang.

Next, they throw Kagome in none too gently. They throw her so hard that when she hits the floor, she slides against the tile and hits her head on the metal of the bed. She rolls onto her side, groaning in pain.

Panic fills me. It's hell to have Kagome so close but I can't touch her. I crawl over to the glass and put my palm against it. Kagome sees this, and drags herself over to press her palm against the glass. It looks as if we are touching, but we aren't.

And that's the shittiest part.

I hear the crackle of a speaker and Kikyo's voice comes on, "Here, gentleman, we have our two most dangerous patients: Kagome Higurashi, age twenty-one, and Inuyasha Takahashi, age twenty-three. Kagome has been here for five years. Inuyasha has been here for three days. These two have been involved sexually multiple times, and seem to believe that they are mates. Hojo and I are conducting this experiment to see the effects on the mating bond of two mentally ill patients. This will go one for a week or longer. Daily, Hojo or I will come and watch for an hour personally, and we also have cameras set up in each room. I hope you all will find impressive results in this procedure. It begins now."

Kikyo's voice dims with a crackle, and that is left is the look of pain on Kagome's face and the sound of nothing filling my ears.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

My head really fucking hurts. I swear to any form of God out there that I will fucking kill everyone in this place. I won't rest until I track every person that works here down and rip each of their worthless hearts out. What the fuck are they trying to prove? And what were they spouting about Inuyasha and I being mates? What the hell is that?

I hear a tapping on the glass for the fifth time in ten minutes. The pain in my head from hitting it on the metal bed makes the light tapping into a banging resonance. I growl in frustration and rip the pillow off my head. Sitting up and facing the glass, I see Inuyasha tapping anxiously with a lost puppy look on his face. I give him and small smile and slowly work my way over from the bed to the glass. I sit down and cross my no longer bare legs in front of Inuyasha. After only God knows how long we've been in here, Sango was finally able to bring me a white tank top and some gray yoga pants. Finally, another color other than white!

"Hey." I whisper and put my hand against the glass. I know he can't hear me, but we try our best to read lips.

_Hey_, He mouths back while putting his hand to mine. He smiles sadly; it almost breaks my heart to see his ears drawn back to the top of his head in sadness, his shoulders slumped in defeat, and his melted golden eyes filled with helplessness. It almost breaks my heart.

Almost. If I wasn't an near-emotionless shell of a girl. But...what is it about Inuyasha that gives a very annoying tug at my heart-strings?

"This really fucking sucks. I wonder if we'll have needles stuck in our asses next." I try to joke.

All I get in reply is Inuyasha's face that is clearly telling me I'm a dumbass.

"Don't be mean!"

He gives me a genuine smile, his white fangs giving him an unintentional feral look.

I smile in return, "I have an idea to break out of here."

His frame instantly perks up, along with his triangular silver ears.

"You're going to hate it." I don't wait to see his face. I get up and walk over to the cabinet installed in the room. They have needles and glass containers inside; why they would need these things in the room I have no idea. The door is locked, but that doesn't stop me. I rear my arm back, only to snap it forward and punch the door. It rattles so hard that the lock comes loose. I smile triumphantly. I shake the door open and grab on of the glass containers. I throw it to the ground, the glass shattering across the floor. I look at Inuyasha to see his face enveloped in confusion. I give him a reassuring smile and kneel to pick up one of the glass shards. I hear hurried tapping on the glass, but choose to ignore it. Looking up at the video camera in my room, I rake the glass shard from the inside of my elbow down to my wrist. I feel a prickle of pain but I love the sensation.

Inuyasha is yelling so loudly that I can hear him through the glass, "Kagome put the fucking glass down! What the fuck are you doing?! Stop cutting yourself goddamnit!"

I look up as I slide the shard down my other arm. The blood drips on the tile floor, my arms burn with pain. Inuyasha's face is filled with panic and anger.

I told him he was going to hate this a shit-ton. "I'm fine." I lie through my teeth. This hurts like a bitch; I never have been a fan of glass.

The door to my room crashes open and the guards drag me out by my arms. Let's just ignore the fact that I just cut myself open, fuckers. They don't say a word as I let them drag me out; I silently pray (what a surprise that I find myself doing that) that this plan doesn't backfire on me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14...finally we're back to where we were! And again, **there is a very dttrong word in here that you may find offensive. I'm sorry, I hate the word myself, but deal with it and move on. Thank you.**

* * *

The metal door slams shut with an ominous bang. I look over into Kagome's cell; I can still see the glass shards on the floor and her crimson blood staining the perfectly polished and white floor.

Blood. Blood that I didn't spill.

My eyes start to bleed red, the irises turning an ice blue, and my nails grow twice as long. The sides of my face burn from the stripes making their appearance.

"**KAGOME**!" My demon, that is now released, roars. All coherent thought leaves my body; my demon over-reacting from the sight of her blood that he didn't cause. "**Where is Kagome? Tell me where my bitch is**!" I crash my body against the glass that divides her room and mine. It doesn't budge, so my only choice is to keep crashing my body against it until it does. Then, I can go out the door that Kagome was taken through.

_**Find mate! Find her now!**_

A menacing growl seeps through my fangs at no one in particular.

_**I'll rip that bitch's bowels out on to the floor! She took her from me! She made mate hurt herself! **_

I hear the crackling of the intercom and I shrink back into a corner of my room, lowering my body into a defensive stance.

"Ladies and Gentleman, so wonderful to see you again," the familiar, blank voice of that woman comes through, "As you can see, the specimen Inuyasha Takahashi has lost all sanity in the loss of his supposed "mate." After being separated for two weeks, this should come as no surprise. The girl, Kagome Higurashi, has also lost all sanity, having brought herself major injury by cutting herself with some glass from the emergency sedation cupboard we have in each of their rooms. You can see the glass for yourselves. We are now conducting a separate experiment on Kagome Higurashi."

My ears perk up at attention at the mention of a "separate experiment" on Kagome.

"That experiment is being conducted as we speak and should have outstanding results. However, we can not release to you at this moment what exactly this experiment is. In a few hours time, you will all find that this will surprising results. I will now escort Inuyasha Takahashi back to his room."

The voice fades out and the intercom sizzles off. The door to my room and Kikyo steps through. My demon growls menacingly and I shrink further into the wall.

She smiles, but it looks more like a scowl. I don't know if that's because of her fugly face or she is actually trying to smile but the stick up her ass won't let her.

"Inuyasha, please come with me now. We need to get you back to your room."

"**What the fuck have you done with Kagome you cunt?"**

"All will be revealed in due time! Please, come with me. And don't think about attacking me." Kikyo turns on her heel and glides through the door with surprising grace.

Not finding any problem with going back to my spacious room other than this small as hell cell, I follow her. My body is still tense and my demon is still taking over me. Silently, we walk through the halls, occasionally having to make a sharp turn. These halls all look the same; it would be impossible to ever find the way out.

After a few minutes, we reach my room, the familiar scent enveloping me in welcome. Plopping down on the bed, I fold my hand behind my head and close my eyes. My demon realizes there isn't much he can do about Kagome, so he recedes back into my body.

Keh, I'm strong enough without him taking over.

Kikyo's disgusting scent still fills the room, but I make no move towards her. If she tries to touch me, I'll rip her to shreds. It's just that simple. No complex plan of escape, no worrying over this nasty bitch. It's just as simple as killing and bloodshed. That's the way its always been.

I hear her heels click against the floor. Flicking an eye open, I see Kikyo is slowly moving towards me. I sit up and flex my claws, reading to spring at any given time. Placing her hand over mine, she lowers my claws into my lap.

"I don't want to hurt you." She says.

I glare at her, "Than what do you want?"

Smiling, her hand moves off mine and over the crotch of my pants, "You inside me."

"Fuck no! That's only for Kagome you psychotic bitch!" I spat at her.

Ignoring me, Kikyo moves her hand inside of my loose sweatpants.

_Fuck why can't they give me better clothes?, _I think to myself. My body jerks in response when I feel her finger tips graze my penis. I let out a hiss of warning, but my body is frozen to the spot. _What the fuck is going on?! Why can't I fucking move?!_

Kikyo bites her lip and a groan slips from her mouth, "I had no idea you would be so big Inuyasha."

"Get the fuck off me! Do you want to get fired for trying to sleep with a patient!"

Not that I care of she gets fired or not, but anything to get this bitch off me.

"Psychiatrists sleep with patients all the time, but no one talks about it. We just say the patients raped us and they are put in permanent incarceration." Kikyo whispers as her hand wraps around the base of my cock.

"Fuck you bitch!" I manage to move my body again and I throw her across the room. The feel of her hand still tingles on my body, but that just manages to piss me off even more. I jump off my bed, march across the room, and pick Kikyo up by her neck. I squish my body against hers, pressing my groin against hers.

"Do you feel this you slut? That's my fucking huge cock. And guess what? You fucking touch any part of me against, especially this, I will fucking rip you apart. I'm only letting you live this time is because I'm feeling generous. Now get out of my goddamn room you slut, and don't talk to me unless you are giving me some advice for my fucking crazy mind."

Kikyo's once-blank eyes are filled with terror. I peel my body off hers to allow her to escape my room. Her heels clicked against the tile as she feels down the hall.

I let out a rumble from my chest as I lay down on my bed. I close my eyes, and let a not-so-peaceful-sleep overtake me, my only dreams with Kagome, blood, and fucking with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Guess what bitches? **I'm back! **It's been two weeks and I've brought you an all new chapter!...and you guys are going to hate me!

But fuck you, I have a plan.

Ok that's harsh. But please leave a review? Please?

Disclaimer: In the two weeks I still don't own shit.

* * *

_Am I dead?_

That's the only thought that passes through my mind as I...I actually don't really know what I'm doing. All I can feel is cold, all I can see through my closed lids is a white, and all I can hear is a beeping. I'm sure Heaven doesn't sound like this.

Not that I'm sure I made it to Heaven either.

After a few minutes I feel small hands, it must be a female, leaning me up and slipping something soft over my body. It feels too heavy, like I'm filled with admantium, you know the stuff that Wolverine is filled with?

Don't know what it is? Then fuck you because he is awesome.

My dry lips part to let my tongue slide over them, and I let out a small moan.

"Shhh," the woman soothingly run her hand over my head in comfort, "You're going to feel a bit of pain for a little while from the procedure."

Procedure?

What fucking procedure?!

Deciding I'm tired of playing Sleeping Beauty, I flutter my eyes open and see where the light was coming from. I'm on a cold, metal table. Turning my head to the side, I see a lot of needles on a cart beside me.

"I see you're awake fully now."

I whip my gaze to the person beside me to see that it's Sango. "What happened to me?" My voice croaks.

A frown lightly tugs at her lips, "They...did some fucked up stuff to you, Kagome."

"Like what?"

"You will know in time." A male voice drifts from behind Sango.

She turns around and I see her body tense up, "Doctor Houshi."

"Aw, come now Sango," he picks up her hand and rubs the back of it against his cheek, "I told you to call me Miroku."

I roll me eyes. Sango's cheeks are flushed red and Miroku's eyes are filled with lovely-dovey shit. So I can she wants to play hard to get huh? Well here's some advice for you, woman to woman: fuck him and run. It's better that way.

Sitting up slowly and throwing my legs over the side of the table, I note what Sango has dressed me in, and I immediately wonder where the hell she got it. I'm no longer in plain sweatpants and a white tank top. The dress, although still white, has thick shoulder straps, at least three fingers wide, and is tight from the bust to my waist until it flares out at my hips and stops right before my knees.

A sudden rush of nausea rushes through me and I cradle my head in my hands. A slight groan escapes me. Sango and Miroku flank either side of me to steady me.

"The nausea will wear off soon," Miroku says, "You're body is still adjusting to the changes."

"Changes? What fucking changes?" I spat as I rip my arms from their hold. Sango looks a bit hurt, but Miroku keeps his calm expression.

"You'll see."

Its amazes even me the moments I choose to snap because the next thing I know, I'm gabbing a scalpel off a tray and thrusting it into Miroku's stomach. He doubles over as Sango gasps. Taking my chance from the distraction, I bolt out the nearest door, and it throws me into a random hallway. I'm still dizzy, but all I want is to get away from that room. No one is in the hallway, so I'm probably in a sanctioned part of Ojiwa.

Why? What did they do to me?

Soon, as I turn down a hallway, I find a person walking very quickly, which causes us to bump into each other. The woman looks up at me with surprised eyes, but they soon turn cold.

"Oh, it's you." She says calmly.

Well, fucking duh it's me.

I glance down at her name tag. It reads _Kikyo_. Recognizing the name, I take in her appearance. Despite her wanting to seem calm, her chest is heaving and her shoulders are shaking. It makes me wonder what she has done to make her look so scared, and yet excited.

"So," she says suddenly, "how are you feeling?"

"...Fine." Why did she want to know?

She smirks slightly, "You will be a great asset in this experiment."

I lash my arm out, wrap my hand around her neck, and slam her against the wall. I have no idea where the rush of strength came from, but I love it. This is fun!

"I don't know who the fuck you are," another slam against the wall, "but you will not talk to me like I'm a fucking toy to be played with!" I throw her to the ground. and she hits her head against the tile with an audible sound. Standing over her, I lift up my leg, and bring it down fast on her right arm. The bone breaks with a simple, _snap!_

The woman let's out a scream, "**Aaaaahhh!** You bitch!"

"Don't fucking come near me again. I'll kill you next time."

* * *

I should recognize this hallway. i felt like I've been here before, but my mind can't figure out when or why. I approach a door. It's not a special door, it's plain and white with a small window on the front, but it makes me stop nonetheless. Inside I see a silver-haired man, with tiny dog ears upon his head. He's asleep, but it's not a calm one. His body is twitching constantly, a scowl mares his face.

Suddenly his eyes shoot open, and they look straight at me. The golden hues flash with something, I can't tell what, as he abruptly stands up. As he crosses the room he's in, my eyebrow knit closer to closer. What is he doing?

He throws open the door, and whispers, "Kagome."

Is that my name? Kagome?

However, i don't have time to ponder over it, because he kisses me. It's feral, it's intense, it's filled with heat. He angles his head to dive deeper into my mouth; that makes it so much better.

Soon he's done and only one thought comes to my mind as he gazes down at me with fondness.

_"Who the fuck are you?"_


	16. Chapter 16

*looks around the corner*Am I safe?*dodges various objects from the angry fans because of the last chapter* Ok Ok! I'm sorry...no I'm not. This is all a part of my plan see? I know what I'm doing! I promise I will redeem myself. Well this chapter is in third person POV, and is personally one of my favorites thus far. Read and review!

Disclaimer: Well I sure as hell ain't Japanese

* * *

_"What?"_ A large fist comes down on the table in the middle of the large conference room.

Five men, along with two women, are sitting at a large wooden table in the East wing of the Ojiwa Mental Institution. All are dressed in fancy business suits and have concerned look on their faces. One man is named Hoshiomi, a demon with a raging temper. To his right is Kilala, a neko-mata demon with a human appearance except for large red eyes and two tails flowing behind her; she is one of the two women there. To her right is Sesshomaru, who wears a stoic expression. Beside him sits the beautiful Nazuna, a human female whose secret hate for demons fuels her passion for her job. The three men remaining are known by the names of Inutaisho, the eldest of them all and Sesshomaru's father, Totosai, the eldest human there, and Sota, the youngest in the room.

And the patient Kagome Higurashi's brother.

"Hoshiomi, I ask you to please control your anger in these meetings." Inutaisho says calmly.

"Control my temper?! How the fuck do you expect me to control my temper when there was an experiment on a patient that wasn't authorized through us?!"

"We are all aware of the situation Kikyo has put us in, and she will be dealt with later. For now, we have a bigger problem on our hands."

Kilala looks at the file down in front of her, "Kagome Higurashi was the subject of this experiment?"

"Yes. From what I have heard from Kikyo herself, she told us that the patient has lost all memory and has grown in strength."

"Who performed the operation?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Doctor Houshi and his team." His father answers.

Nazuna's eyes skin over Higurashi's file, "She is one of only eight humans that we have here, out of one-hundred twenty patients in all. it seems that she has give us some trouble in the past."

"Yes," Totoai's cracked voice answers, "As you can see, she has been here for five years and has been giving us trouble since week one. After being sent here for killing her mother and pleading insanity to the court, they sent her here because of how dangerous she is. On the second day here, she talk to another inmate through her cell at the time and convinced him to swallow his own tongue. Sesshomaru, Taisho, you may remember this case."

"I do. The other patient involved was Naraku, am I correct?" Inutaisho says.

"Yes you are. He, before she came, was ranked our most dangerous prisoner. In in meeting with her psychiatrist Hojo, she told him this, and I quote, 'The guy was a bastard. he wouldn't stop grabbing at me through his bars, and that made me angry. When I heard he was the most dangerous person here, I decided to teach that fucker a lesson. I made him swallow his tongue, because he had such a dirty mouth.'"

Hoshiomi let's out a low whistle, "That's insane. What power!" He couldn't help but be in awe of the woman's ability of control.

"Indeed. The only other patient that has proven this amount of power were the Band of seven, and even they are not our top priority."

"What about the half-breed?" Sesshomaru asks, his voice filled with contempt.

"Sesshomaru, he is your brother. Do not use that language about him." Inutaisho warns.

"I don't give a rat's ass if he is. You shouldn't have been with that human whore. She cheated on you!"

"The man Inuyasha found her with had blackmailed her. She was protecting our family by having relations with him."

"Maybe if she wasn't a worthless human she-"

**"Enough!"** Inutaisho snaps and Sesshomaru's snaps his mouth closed with a _click_. Inutaisho sighs, "I know that you feel hatred towards you brother for killing your mother, but maybe if I wasn't so weak and cheated on Izayoi, my wife and Inuyasha's mother, Inuyasha would not have lost control and killed her. I blame myself for her death."

Sesshomaru remains quiet so not to anger his father further.

"Back to the situation as hand," Nazuna says to distract the fighting dog demons, "what will we do about the Higurashi girl?"

Everyone sits in silence, not really knowing the answer.

"Is there a way to get her memories back?" Sota whispers as he looks down at the table.

"I doubt it," Totosai says, "but maybe we could see about another operation to reverse it?"

Hoshiomi lets out a short laugh, "Don't lie to be the boy," his eyes snap to Sota, "You sister will never get her damn memories back. The procedure they performed is irreversible."

Sota bites his lip to keep from crying; no matter what Kagome has done, she is still his sister that protected him from their mother. Even though he had to live with foster parents for two years after they brought Kagome here, he was still grateful to her. He decided to help the Board members run this place to be close to her again, even if she didn't know it.

"i guess...there is one way..." Kilala whispers.

"What is that, Kilala?" Inutaiso looks at her with curiosity.

Kilala looks at him straight in the eyes, 'It's been done before. An emergency way to take control of a patient that refuses to get better. It's hasn't been done in twenty years though, and it would have to go completely off the records."

"You aren't talking about...?"

She nods, "I am."

The newest members, Nazuna and Sota, look from member to the next in confusion as their eyes widen.

"Kilala that is for extreme cases only." Sesshomaru says, though in his mind he agrees with her.

"We could get in a shit-load of trouble if we were to be caught." Hoshiomi growls.

"I know. That's why it would have to be kept off the records and a complete secret."

"I'm confused. What are you talking about?" Sota asks. Nazuna nods in agreement.

"Twenty years ago, just two years after this placed opened and only I, Father, and Totosai were on the Board, a patient named Onigumo was so dangerous that no one could contain him. He was kept in the Quiet Room so no one would have to deal with him. One day, he got out and killed most of the guards and some of the other patients, and that meant trouble for us. So we did the only thing we could to contain him that wouldn't be completely inhumane."

"And what was that?" Nazuna asks Sesshomaru nervously.

"Permanent incarceration. Also known as, permanent solitude and sleep."

A gasps came from Sota and Nazuna. Sota's eyes lowered into a glare, while Nazuna's were just wide with shock.

He sprang from his seat, "That's my sister! That can't happen!"

"Unless you want to be fired, Sota Higurashi, I suggest you sit down and shut your mouth." The oldest demon ordered.

Doing as he was told, Sota sat down without another word, but couldn't help thinking, _how do I get her out of this mess?_


	17. Chapter 17

Um...haha...I'm back! With a **lemon**! **Please keep in mind that this is my first lemon and that you should take it easy on me. Please review and tell me if I did good or bad. That's all I'm asking.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"What do you mean 'who the fuck are you?' Kagome?" I growl as we stare at each other.

"I have never seen you before…" The girl who claims to be Kagome and looks exactly like her reaches up and strokes one of my ears, "You're cute though!"

_Cute?_

Since when does Kagome ever call me cute?

I grab her wrist and pin both of them to her sides, "What is wrong with you? I'm Inuyasha! You're mate!"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a mate!"

I growl as I feel my animalistic instincts take over and, before I realize it, the door to my room is closed and Kagome is pinned beneath me against the door, "If you don't remember me," I lick the junction between her neck and shoulder, "I'll fucking show you."

I know I'm acting out of anger and confusion, and I'm not exactly a stable person, but how would you react if your _mate_ totally forgot who you are and started acting bizarre?

Making a trail of kisses from her neck, I envelop her bottom lip underneath mine and roll it between my teeth. A breathy moan seeps through her parted mouth. Taking advantage of it, I thrust my tongue into her mouth and wrap my arms around her waist to bring her closer. Kagome's nails dig into the skin of my shoulders; dragging them down the sharp nails actually cause me to bleed. Last time she couldn't break my skin without her scalpel, but it seems that she has somehow developed more strength.

Reaching down but still locked in our kiss, I grab her ass and lift her off the floor so she has to wrap her long, pale legs around my waist, bringing out heats closer together. While I carry her over to my bed, I leave her lips and start to suck on the top her breast to make a dark red hickey. Kagome's fingers are tangled in my silver locks as her head is thrown back from the pleasure. The bed seems too far away in my mind, so to ease the pressure I try my best to rub our clothed heats together. The friction helps, but my erection is still too hot and painful.

I know that if anyone interrupted us this time, I wouldn't stop. I would finish them off with one hand while the other is cupped to one of Kagome's breasts like the animal I am.

Her little moans drive me crazy and I fear my end will come before we even get _started_. I hit the bed with my knees and I allow myself to fall forward making Kagome land under me. I finally notice someone but a dress on her, which makes my job a bit easier.

Kagome surprises me by running her foot along my inner thigh; that shouldn't turn me on as much as it did. I tear my gaze away from that to look at her smirking fire that holds the old fire of a challenge in her eyes. I slowly slide my hands up her legs, starting at her angles, working around her calves, under her dress over her plump thighs. I hold the contact of our eyes and I smirk. I slide two fingers inside her panties and pull them down, already feeling her wetness. Later I can spend more time on her body, but the best thing for me to do now is get it over quickly.

Kagome sits up and reaches to untie my sweatpants; they loosen and fall lower off my hips. A fragile hand pushes against my chest to force to lie down. Not really having a choice, I oblige her and half my head hangs off the end of the bed. Kagome's hands grip the sides of my pants and slowly shimmy them off my legs.

I'm pretty fucking sure my heart just stopped beating.

Kagome rips her dress off her body and throws it to the floor as if it is a dirty piece of meat.

I'm pretty sure I was supposed to be on top, but my body just went fucking limp from seeing her slide her naked body over mine as if there was nothing better to do today. I can't help but stare at her round, full breasts; her nipples a dark pink and tempting me to suck on them like a new born. Sadly, they are out of my reach for at the moment.

Sitting up, Kagome lifts her hips to grab my cock in her hand to line it to the tip of her entrance. Slowly, inch by torturous inch, I watch as all of my manhood disappears into her wet, tight walks.

I groan, "Ung…so…tight…K-Kagome!" My voice breaks over her name as she lifts herself only to slam herself back down on my body. My hands shoot up from hanging limply off the sides of the bed to grasp her hips roughly. I try to make her move in any way I can; forward, backwards, hell even sideways! Kagome is in control.

And she fucking knows it.

Her hands slide up my body to grab on to my shoulders-with surprising strength-as she starts to ride me. All I can feel are her walls contracting around me, liquid fire in my veins, and every one of our senses on overload.

However, I don't last long. Soon I feel my balls tighten in excruciating pain while her wet walls squeeze my cock beautifully.

A whimper escapes her lips, "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…!"

I growl, "Cum with me bitch." Somehow, I manage to sit up with her in my lap as I buck into her. Kagome's head is thrown back and that gives me a perfect view of her neck and shoulder. My fangs elongate and I follow my instinct to bite the area. White hot fireworks explode behind my eyelids and the blood rushes faster through my body.

After, we are left gasping and leaning up against each other. I can hear Kagome's heart beat start to slow to match my own. As we drift off to sleep, in our same position, I hear her say:

"_I think I remember, mate."_


	18. Chapter 18

Finally, I'm back with another chapter! I am so sorry it took so long! School is kicking my ass (probably because I'm over-achiever and in college-level classes with I'm only in high school!) so please just stick with me ^.^ Read and review!

* * *

I sit on the bed beside Inuyasha, fully dressed, and begin to tell him what I remember. After he marked me, everything flooded back inside my head; like I was literally seeing my life flash before my eyes. Words flow out of my mouth before I realize what I am saying. My brain must still be catching up to my mouth.

"I killed my mother. I remember slipping into her room after waking up from another beating from her. My little brother...Sota is his name...was crying when I woke up. That was when I made a split-second decision to take him away and run. I had a job, and I planned to quit school to get another one to support him. I told him to go pack while I recovered and got my stuff too. But...deep down I didn't want to let that bitch live. She didn't d_eserve_ to live. I had always kept a knife under my bed just in case, and that night I finally used it. While my brother was occupied, I crept into my mother's room and slit her throat. It felt so good to see the blood leak from her skin onto the snow-white pillow. But I couldn't let Sota see. Couldn't bear for him to know what I did. After that, i got us a small apartment in Shinjuku. As planned, I dropped out of school and got a second job at a strip club. I worked the bar; there was no way I would strip into front of a bunch of old perverted men, but my outfit was skimpy. One night, I had a trench coat wrapped around me to hide the outfit on the way home so know one would stare. I had to take dark alleyways to get to the apartment, and a lot of gangs hung out around there. That night, they tried to attack me and rape me...but I killed them. I took a crowbar from one of the trash cans and beat them with it. I knew then I wasn't normal. I enjoyed it too much. Seeing them lying there... When I got home Sota noticed the blood on my clothes. I told him not to say anything, but he had already called the police to report an incident. During the trial, the jury concluded the years of abuse from my mom made me crazy. So they sent me to a juvenile center to get help. However, I made me too much trouble and that forced them to send me here. And now, these people can't help me either. After all, I'm my mother's daughter."

For a few moments, we sat in silence. The silence gave me room to think.

Why are some people able to live happy, normal lives, while others have to suffer and bend to the will of others? Why do people like me get locked up for just doing what they think is right and normal?

"I found my mom with another man once," Inuyasha says quietly, "He was obsessed with my mom, and I'm sure he threatened me and my dad so she would sleep with him. I didn't know this until after I had ripped him to pieces. My demon was in so much control, even after the danger was gone, I hurt my mom. My claws tore into her flesh. Mother had always been so very loving towards me, and I couldn't face the I had hurt her. So, like you, I ran from home. I appeased myself my killing gangs, the general dick heads, anyone who did any sort of wrong-doing. It made me feel better for a short time, then I would find someone else to kill."

I look at him as I realize how similar we are; how we are just two souls that are misunderstood.

Suddenly, the doorknob starts to jingle. Someone's unlocking the door. Inuyasha stands and takes a defensive position in front of me, prepared to attack. The door swings open, and who is there surprises me.

Sota silently walks in the room with Sango following behind him. He is no longer the little boy I left behind, His eyes are wise, but brown like mine. His black hair is straight, something he got from Dad, his bangs hang in his eyes.

I put my hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to let him know he isn't a threat, "Sota...what are you-"

"We need to go. Now."


	19. Chapter 19

Finally! I got up another chapter! There is only one more chapter left guys, and I hope you enjoy this one! And if you haven't please go check out my T story on my other account, Harper Morgan. Thanks! Read and review!

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own this shit.

* * *

"What? Sota what are you talking abo-"

The boy named Sota grabs Kagome's hand and look at her with pleading eyes, "Please Kagome. You have to get out of here."

Finally! Someone is going to get me and my mate the fuck out of here! I like this kid a lot better now.

"Sota! Explain. Now." Kagome rips her hand out of his and sits back on the bed with her arms crossed.

"Kagome," I growl, "He is giving up an opportunity to leave!"

"I haven't seen my brother in years and the first thing he says is, 'we need to go'? I don't think. He is going to explain some things."

Sango stepped up beside Sota, "You got your memories back?"

Kagome nods, but doesn't anything else. A snarl rips from my through as I go to lean against the wall as Sota is forced to explain.

"They used you as a guinea pig. They messed with your memories and gave you extra strength. There was no real purpose behind the procedure, and it wasn't approved of. Kikyo gave the word, and they doctors performed it without a second thought. The board members," he takes a deep breath, "the board members have decided to kill you because they believe you are now too dangerous. Really you've been trouble since the beginning so they would have done it anyway, eventually."

"So…you're going to help me escape?" Kagome whispers.

Sota nods, "You helped me once and gave up your life for me. I need to do the same."

"I'll help too," Sango spoke up, "I may not be able to help. But I can give you some clothes and money to take with you," she looks at me and smiles, "Both of you."

I glance back at her and acknowledge her with a _ruff_ sound from the back of my throat.

Kagome nods and stands up, "We'll do it but only if you don't get yourself caught in the process."

"Of course. We have to start immediately. I'll give you five minutes then you need to be ready to run." Sota and Sango leave the room with a soft _click_ of the doorknob.

She turns to me suddenly, "There is one more thing I want to do before I leave."

"What's that?" I say.

"Kill Kikyo and Hojo."

I smirk.

* * *

Creeping along the smooth white wall, I check around the corner and signal to Kagome that she can go ahead. She casually walks around the corner to Hojo's office. I stare after her; she has no shoes on her tiny feet, her curvy legs disappear into the short, white dress she has on and her raven hair flows to the small of her back. I can smell my scent on her from here.

Fuck yeah, she's mine.

Kagome raises her hand to knock on the door. The tapping is the only sound in the hallway, and it takes a few moments for the door to open.

I can hear the surprise in his voice, "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you." She says simply.

He opens the door open wider to motion for her to enter, and she complies. Double checking to make sure no one else is on the hallway, I rush around the corner to sit in front of Hojo's door. I can hear what's going on inside.

"So what do you need to talk about Kagome?" Metal scraps against the floor so I assume he is sitting at his desk. The sound doesn't happen again so I guess Kagome remains standing.

"About when I ran out on you that day you tried to fuck me."

"Really?" The surprise is evident in his voice at the choice of topic, "What about it?"

"Do you still want to fuck me, Hojo?"

Silence fills the space and I wish I was in the room to see his face. Maybe he'll say no, and we'll just have to kill him without messing with him first. That would be a real bummer.

"Yes." The answer comes out breathy.

I hear the sound of her feet against the sold floor, I envision her walking around the desk. Getting tired of just listen, I stand up and peek in the small window in the door. Kagome picks Hojo up by his shirt collar and slams him on the white table with impressive force and climbs on top of him while straddling him. His face is priceless and I have to fight laughter; his brown eyes are wide wiht shock and his mouth flaps like a fish out of water. Kagome leans down to whisper something inaudible in his ear, making the dress go up so her panties show. Reaching down slowly, she raises her hips to unbutton his pants and slowly unzip the zipper. Hojo looks like he is already ready to cum his pants.

What a pussy.

Sliding the khaki pants down to his knees, Kagome reaches inside him underwear while pulling out her scalpel from her convenient cleavage. Even though I can't see, Kagome grips his penis in her hand and holds the scalpel near it, "I'll fucking cut it off if you struggle. Try explaining that to your wife." She hisses.

Hojo takes a shaky breath, "what do you want?"

"Give me your keys to the facility. Now!"

He jumps at her raised voice, "I-in my p-pants p-pocket." He starts to shake from fear.

Again, pussy.

She reaches behind her to grab the pants thrown over the chair and digs through the pockets with one hand. Eventually she finds the keys and throws them onto the metal surface of the table. "I'm so sorry that you had to be a bastard and make me do this."

"It's o-_AAAAHHHHH!" _A blood-curdling screams rips from his soul as Kagome neatly slices off his penis and throw it on the floor.

Heh, it's so small!

"You _bitch_! That was my fucking dick!"

"You won't be in pain for long." And, with no further explanation, slits Hojo's throat as neatly as if she were cutting a Thanksgiving turkey. Kagome hops the body and exits the room. "Kikyo next?"

I nod, wrap my arm around her waist, and lead her to Kikyo's office.

* * *

"Come in." Kikyo's blank voice comes from within the room. I open the door and walk inside. Kikyo looks up as I'm sitting down on the leather couch.

She takes off her reading glasses and frowns, "What a pleasure seeing you here."

"Well I'm here to get help."

She sighs and walks around the room to sit in her chair in front of the couch, "So you want to talk?"

I nod.

"Alright," she grabs her writing pad, "Go ahead."

"Well I want to talk about how many wet dreams I've had about you."

Her eyes flicker from the pad to me and back again, "Oh really?"

"Yes. It's strange what happens in them."

"What happens?" I pick up the sound of her voice lowering slightly.

"The one that occurs most starts off in a dark room. I don't know where I am, or how I got there, but I know I'm sitting down. Suddenly, the lights flicker on and I'm in a room with black walls and red carpet. I notice you in front of the door with your hand over the light switch. You're outfit is very revealing; I can see your black bra through a white button shirt that is tucked into a black tight skirt with simple heels on your feet. Slowly, you walk towards me, but no words are said," I stare straight into her eyes, which are getting darker by the second, "You take of your shirt and skirt and throw them across the room. Slowly you kneel in front of me and unzip my pants, taking them off, along with my underwear. You wrap your hands around my cock and slowly lower your head down to wrap your lips around it…" I trail off.

"What?" She whispers.

"I wake up. I wake up hard as a fucking rock and I'm left frustrated."

Her lips purse and she sets the pad on the table. Moving to sit beside me, she places her hand on my thigh and leans over to whisper, "Will you let me?" I nod, but only because I'm about to kill her. Her hands make swift work of unbuttoning my pants, but I'll be damned if I let her go any farther. Swiftly grabbing her wrist, I twist it to an unnatural angle.

"Ow!" She yanks it back and cradles it against her chest, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Fuck you Kikyo. Like I would actually dream about you. I actually had that dream about Kagome."

"Kagome? Who is that?"

My eyes widen and my blood boils, "You fucking made them take away her memories…and you don't even remember her name?"

She opens her mouth to answer, but I don't give her time. I raise my claws and tear them her neck, making her head nearly come off. Her body falls to the floor as I hear the door open. I look to see Kagome standing there with a smile, "You dreamed about me?"

I get up and saunter over to her. I take her chin in my hand, "Every damn night." I capture her lips in a fierce kiss and nibble on them like cotton candy. My hand comes up to cradle her breast, and my thumb rubs back and forth over nipple that is peeking through the thin material. She takes her lisp from mine with a shuddering breath, "We have to go now Inuyasha."

I nod and follow her down the hallway.


	20. Author's Note

**Author's Note, please read!**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated! I know that it's no excuse, but I am honestly trying to balance everything with school work. I literally work on homework four to five hours a night, and I am trying my best to find time to update this story! Please, please bear with me and don't abandon this story. I want this final chapter to be perfect, so I am adding stuff, taking out stuff, and being my complete OCD self with this. I don't want to disappoint you!**

**Love,**

**Harper**


	21. Chapter 21

Finally I finished this and got this up! Sadly...it sucks and you're gonna hate me. The ending is confusing. However, you're supposed to be confused. Please review!

Disclaimer: for the last time, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Not a word is said as the four people sat in the slowly closing in room. A young woman stands in the corner of the room biting her nails nervously, while a young dark-haired man paces back and forth nervously. The two others in the room sit in chairs with apathy; they are just ready to make their grand escape.

"Sota," Kagome whispers, "calm down. Everything will be fine."

"This is fucking serious Kagome! All of our lives are on the line here!"

"And that is why you have devised a plan to make it seems like we escaped with no help. We murdered Hojo and Kikyo and somehow slipped put through a back door."

"That's too simple," Sango speaks up to make herself stop biting her nails, "No one will believe you didn't have help."

"They won't have proof anyway. That's why you guys are going to shut down all the cameras and security systems, and the rest can be left up to me and Kagome." Inuyasha says.

"Either way, Sota, they'll kill us if we stay." Kagome says somberly.

"I know that!" Sota balls his fist but then relaxes and casts his eyes down and whispers, "I know."

Kagome stands up and embraces her little brother. She doesn't shed tears, or say a word, just stands there and embraces him like she did when he was young. Her little brother is the only person she ever felt compassion for; she never has had a desire to hurt or kill him. In some ways, she is like his mother. Their mother never was the same after the death of their father; she had become an ugly person inside and out. It is equally hard for Sota to see her leave because as she escapes, she and Inuyasha will be on the run, never to be heard from again. He has just seen her again after years of separation, and now he is helping her break out of a mental institution.

If this is what their sibling reunions are like I would hate to see what the whole family reunions are like.

Kagome lets Sota go. Inuyasha comes up behind her and wraps an arm around her waist, "I'll take care of her, kid. You and Sango better get started."

Sota nods and quickly leaves the room with Sango right behind him. Inuyasha ducks his head to place comforting kisses on his mate's mark and she leans her head back to give him better access. He pulls and nips at the skin with his canines to help calm Kagome's nervous feelings, but they quickly become replaced with something else.

Pleasure and want.

Inuyasha growls roughly when he feels his own emotions reacting to hers.

Kagome chuckles, "This isn't the time to be messing around Inuyasha."

"Fuck that," Inuyasha spins her around and grabs her under ass cheeks, lifting her against him, their bodies fitting like a puzzle. Groin to groin, chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat. Kagome dips her head to lick the mark between his shoulder and neck, making him shiver. Somehow finding the will, Inuyasha walks over to the nearest wall and traps her body between him and the wall. The vixen sensually rubs her womanhood against his erection; the move causes them both to groan lowly. Inuyasha reaches up to drag Kagome's dress strap down her arm, revealing the upper side part of her breast. Seeing the porcelain skin revealed, he lowers his head to slowly lick the teasing area, and Kagome pushes his head closer to her skin. His rough tongue makes slow, languid licks to her body, and he can feel her wetness growing through her underwear.

The two jump when am alarm sounds; they realize that now is the time to go.

Inuyasha lowers Kagome to the ground, "We'll finish this later."

Kagome nods, fixes her dress strap, and follows Inuyasha out the door.

"All medics units report to the patients' thirty-five and thirty-six's room. Warning: the pair is highly lethal. Please bring sedation." A robotic voice comes from the intercoms throughout the hallways.

"Sota and Sango must have caused another distraction ny using Juromaru and Kageromaru! They'll keep everyone busy for awhile!" Kagome shouts over the loud alarms.

"You're brother is brighter than he looks." Inuyasha replies and Kagome just glares at his back.

The pair run through the mazes of the hallways, and with luck, they don't pass anyone on the way to their escape door. They approach a hallway that splits off into three paths, and they stop, not knowing which way to go.

"Which way?!" Panic starts to fill Kagome. Inuyasha remains silent, simply sniffs go see which hallways has the most scent with fresh air.

The one straight ahead.

He grabs his mate's hand and leads her quickly down the hallway. This area is silent, except for the voice over the intercom repeating the same message, over and over and over again. The metal door comes into view, and Kagome lets Inuyasha's hand go to slow to a stop.

Inuyasha turn to look at her, confusion marking his face, "Kagome? What's wrong?"

She takes a shuddering breath, "This is it Inuyasha...we're going to be free after this."

"Exactly...that's why we need to go."

Why is she hesitating? Is it because she hasn't seen the outside in so long...that maybe she is a bit afraid of it? How much had the world changed since she had been locked up? What if the world didn't accept her anymore? All Kagome wants is to live normal again, and she won't hurt anyone as long as they didn't piss her off.

Inuyasha growls, "Fucking woman...it's time to go!" Inuyasha grabs her hand and jerks her out the door.

Only to be met by a firing squad.

"Get down on your hands and knees!" Someone yells from the crows of people.

"Why are there so many?" Kagome squeezes Inuyasha's hand tighter.

"Well we are pretty damn dangerous, I suppose."

"Get down on your hands and knees now!" The unseen person shouts again.

"Run when I say Kagome..." Inuyasha whispers. She nods in response,

"If you don't get down in five seconds, we will shoot you!"

"Three..." Inuyasha whispers.

"Five!" The man shouts.

"Two..."

"Four!"

"One!"

They take off running across the field. The rocks cut into their feet, the dirt rubs callouses into their heels, but they push on. The firing squad starts shooting at them, but Inuyasha manages to help Kagome dodge the rain if bullets. The road is just ahead, though no cars pass on it. If they can run across, they can reach the shelter of the woods where bullets can't reach them.

Inuyasha can taste it in his mouth like a sweet honey. Freedom...for him and Kagome.

Kagome's breathing has become laboured from running so fast, and her toe catches on a rock, making her fall. She skids across the dirt, rock, and some patches up grass, causing her dress to rip, her knees become scratched, and her foot gashed open. "Fuck!" She screams in pain and frustration. They are still firing at them, but she can't run like this!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha kneels beside her, "Feh! Stupid woman, this isn't the time to be dragging your feet!"

Kagome doesn't respond because she knows her is only scared for her; she can feel his panic in her bones. Inuyasha scoops her up in his arms, and turns on his heel to run across the road.

Until a bullet lodges itself in his spinal chord.

His body jerks forward and he drops on his knees to the ground.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha?!" Kagome feels his being slowly slipping away from her, and that means he is dying.

"Ka...Ka..." He tries to manage her name.

She scrambles out of his arms just in time for his body to lurch toward the ground.

"No! No! Inuyasha get up! We have to go!" Kagome picks up his head and places it in her lap, she can feel her body growing weaker and colder inside her. Their mating bond becomes weaker as her heart rate accelerates. Inuyasha's golden eyes stare blankly up at her, and Kagome doesn't realize she is crying until tears drip on to his face.

"Come back..." She wails and leans down to touch her forehead to his. His skin is so cold; it's so different to the lively warm flesh she is used to. Kagome runs her fingers through the strands of his silver hair, relishing the soft texture. How can she go through this world alone without him? She didn't have the strength to find out how to survive out there.

Leaning up and wiping the wet tears from her face, she forces her mate's eyelids closed. Gently placing his body on the hard ground, she stands up and glares at the firing squad hired to take them out.

"Are you all fucking happy now?! You killed my mate you bastards! And you call us sick murders! The nerve!"

Kagome has lost her mind. Her lost shred of sanity vanished along with her mate. It was like an electric wire was cut inside her brain.

"If you surrender now, we will not harm you!" The man who was talking to them earlier calls out to her.

However, Kagome didn't plan on surrendering, and someone didn't plan on letting her live. A shot rang through the air. It's almost as if it happened in slow motion. The sound of the gun echoes through the atmosphere, and Kagome's head jerks back from the force, making her fall to the ground.

Right beside her mate.

* * *

It was a gruesome sight, if I remember correctly. The sight of the dark-haired girl with blood leaking from the wound in her head, laying beside her silver-haired mate who appeared asleep. The world held no place for them. At least not on the outside. God had intervened in most gruesome way. In time, everyone forgot about the two most dangerous patients in Japan. They eventually turned into far-fetched stories teenagers scared each other with at sleepovers and camp grounds. Once I heard that the two blew up the medical center, and they fucked among the rubble. You of all people should know that is not true, considering you have followed their story for some time now.

Looking back, I can't help but wonder why the two never said 'I love you.' They obviously cared for each other. It's strange the things you think about when two people you know are gone. I was more like a bystander in their life, however I'm glad I got to see the story that turned into a tragic love story. Like Romeo and Juliet, but without the annoying story line. I remember that Kagome told me once, when we were younger, "This isn't love. Not for people like me. It can't exist when I unable to feel anything except pain and rage."

Maybe if her and Inuyasha were able to escape, they would have been able to find their love among the struggle of trying to survive, Sadly, we will never know.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Again I apologize for taking so long to update, and I know in the end it sucked, but I had no idea how to go about the end of this story. So I winged it. Like it? Hate it? Like-hate it? Let me know! I am also starting a new story called **Childhood so check it out!** See ya next time!


End file.
